Canadian and American Reformed Churches
The Canadian and American Reformed denomination (CARC) was formed in 1950 and now contains 46 congregations in four regional classes. Together the churches contain approximately 14,600 members. History This groups roots are in the schism within the Gereformeered Kerken in the Netherlands during World War II. When Rev. Klaas Schilder was deposed, a new denomination sprang up from his supporters calling themselves the Vrijgemaakt. Post-war immigrants to North America took this difference with them, creating Canadian Reformed congregations rather than aligning with the Christian Reformed Church. As churches were planted in the United States, they chose the name American Reformed. Read a history of the CARC. The CARC has been discussing federation with the United Reformed Churches for several years. The first official step took place in 2001 with full ecclesiastical fellowship, which allows ministers to freely move between these denominations. Church Directory Classis Ontario North #Brampton, Ontario. Instituted Jan. 15, 1956. #Burlington, Ontario, Ebenezer. Institued May 1, 1955. <web> #Burlington, Ontario, Waterdown. Separated from Rehoboth Sept. 7, 1997. <Rev. G. H. Visscher> #Burlington, Ontario, Fellowship (formerly South). Instituted Jan. 2, 1983. <Rev. C. Bosch> #Elora, Ontario. Instituted Sept. 6, 1987. <Rev. J. G. Slaa> #Fergus, Ontario, Maranatha. Instituted Jan. 15, 1956. #Flamborough, Ontario, Rehoboth (was Burlington). Separated from Ebenezer May 1, 1971. #Grand Valley, Ontario. Instituted July 19, 1987. <Rev. P. Aasman> #Guelph, Ontario, Emmanuel. Separated from Fergus Jan. 1, 1974. <web> <Rev. A. J. Pol> #Lower Sackville, Nova Scotia. Instituted Feb. 24, 1984. Joined denomination Mar. 12, 1987. Disbanded. #Orangeville, Ontario. Instituted Aug. 13, 1950. <web> <Rev. R. E. Pot> #Ottawa, Ontario. Instituted Jan 4, 1959. #Owen Sound (formerly Chatsworth), Ontario. Instituted July 5, 1992. <Rev. P.G. Feenstra> #Toronto, Ontario, Bethel. Instituted Jan 1, 1954. <web> <Rev. W. DenHollander> Classis Ontario South #Ancaster, Ontario. Instituted May 5, 1985. <web> <Rev. G. Ph. Van Popta> #Attercliffe (Dunnville), Ontario. Separated from Smithville July 1, 1985. <web> #Blue Bell, Pennsylvania, Reformation Church. Liberated Oct. 7, 1984. #Chatham, Ontario, Eben-Ezer. Instituted Mar. 23, 1950. "Liberated" from Protestant Reformed denomination Oct. 20, 1951. <Rev. H. Versteeg> #Grand Rapids, Michigan. Instituted Sept. 25, 1955. <Rev. B. R. Hofford> #Hamilton, Ontario. Instituted May 20, 1951. "Liberated" from Protestant Reformed denomination June 13, 1952. #Laurel, Maryland, Tri-County Reformed. Instituted July 3, 1983. #Lincoln, Ontario. Instituted Aug. 15, 1970. #London, Ontario, Pilgrim. Instituted Apr. 1, 1960. #Rockway, Ontario. Instituted Dec 31, 1990. <Rev. G. Wieske> #Smithville, Ontario. Instituted Sept. 14, 1952. #Watford, Ontario. Instituted Mar. 15, 1953. <Rev. J. Van Woudenberg> Classis Alberta-Manitoba #Barrhead, Alberta. Instituted Jan 1, 1961. #Calgary, Alberta. Instituted Nov. 22, 1964. <Rev. R. Eikelboom> #Carman, Manitoba. Instituted Aug. 12, 1951. <Rev. J. Moesker> #Coaldale, Alberta. Instituted Apr. 16, 1950. <Rev. J. van Popta> #Denver, Colorado. Instituted Aug. 25, 1991. #Edmonton, Alberta, Immanuel. Instituted July 9, 1950. Separated from Providence Apr. 1, 1981. #Edmonton, Alberta, Providence. Instituted July 9, 1950. Separated from Immanuel Apr. 1, 1981. <web> <Rev. R. Aasman> #Neerlandia, Alberta. Instituted Aug. 6, 1950. <Rev. W. B. Slomp> #Rocky Mountain House, Alberta. Instituted Feb. 5, 1954. Disbanded. #Taber, Alberta. Instituted Jan. 20, 1991. <web> <Rev. T. Lodder> #Winnipeg, Manitoba, Grace. Instituted Feb. 15, 1953. #Winnipeg, Manitoba, Redeemer. Instituted Jan. 4, 1998. Classis Pacific East #Abbotsford, British Columbia. Instituted Feb. 24, 1961. <Rev. R. A. Schouten> #Aldergrove, British Columbia. Instituted Jan. 2, 1994. #Chilliwack, British Columbia. Instituted Feb. 1, 1970. #Lynden, Washington. Instituted Mar. 10, 1985. <web> <Rev. W. M. Wielenga> #Vernon, British Columbia. Instituted Nov. 1, 1987. <web> <Rev. D. Moes> #Yarrow, British Columbia. Instituted June 27, 1993. <Rev. C. J. VanderVelde> Classis Pacific West #Cloverdale, British Columbia. Instituted Mar. 7, 1954. #Houston, British Columbia. Instituted Mar. 4, 1951. #Langley, British Columbia. Instituted June 20, 1976. <web><Rev. J. Visscher> #Smithers, British Columbia. Instituted Apr. 15, 1956. #Surrey, British Columbia, Maranatha. Instituted Dec. 17, 1950 as New Westminster. #Willoughby Heights (formerly Port Kells), British Columbia. Instituted Jan 21, 1990. <web> <Rev. Eric Kampen> By date of organization or federation #Coaldale, Alberta. Instituted Apr. 16, 1950. (First called the Free Reformed Church, Lethbridge, Alberta. Not to be confused with Free Reformed denomination.) #Edmonton, Alberta, Providence. Instituted July 9, 1950. #Neerlandia, Alberta. Instituted Aug. 6, 1950. #Orangeville (was Georgetown), Ontario. Instituted Aug. 13, 1950. #Surrey, British Columbia, Maranatha. Instituted Dec. 17, 1950 as New Westminster. #Houston, British Columbia. Instituted Mar. 4, 1951. #Hamilton, Ontario. Instituted May 20, 1951. "Liberated" from Protestant Reformed denomination June 13, 1952. #Chatham, Ontario, Eben-Ezer. Instituted Mar. 23, 1950. "Liberated" from Protestant Reformed denomination Oct. 20, 1951. #Carman (was Homewood), Manitoba. Instituted Aug. 12, 1951. #Smithville, Ontario. Instituted Sept. 14, 1952. #Winnipeg, Manitoba, Grace. Instituted Feb. 15, 1953. #Watford, Ontario. Instituted Mar. 15, 1953. #Toronto, Ontario, Bethel. Instituted Jan 1, 1954. #Rocky Mountain House, Alberta. Instituted Feb. 5, 1954. Disbanded. #Cloverdale (was Aldergrove), British Columbia. Instituted Mar. 7, 1954. #Burlington, Ontario, Ebenezer. Institued May 1, 1955. #Grand Rapids, Michigan. Instituted Sept. 25, 1955. Joined CARC Dec. 7, 1955. #Brampton, Ontario. Instituted Jan. 15, 1956. #Fergus, Ontario, Maranatha. Instituted Jan. 15, 1956. #Smithers, British Columbia. Instituted Apr. 15, 1956. #Ottawa, Ontario. Instituted Jan 4, 1959. #London, Ontario, Pilgrim. Instituted Apr. 1, 1960. #Barrhead, Alberta. Instituted Jan 1, 1961. #Abbotsford, British Columbia. Instituted Feb. 24, 1961. #Calgary, Alberta. Instituted Nov. 22, 1964. #Chilliwack, British Columbia. Instituted Feb. 1, 1970. #Lincoln, Ontario. Instituted Aug. 15, 1970. #Burlington, Ontario, Rehoboth. Separated from Ebenezer May 1, 1971. #Guelph, Ontario, Emmanuel. Separated from Fergus Jan. 1, 1974. #Langley, British Columbia. Instituted June 20, 1976. #Edmonton, Alberta, Immanuel. Separated from Providence Apr. 1, 1981. #Burlington, Ontario, South. Instituted Jan. 2, 1983. #Blue Bell, Pennsylvania, Reformation Church. Liberated Oct. 7, 1984. Joined CARC Sept. 12, 1985. #Ancaster, Ontario. Instituted May 5, 1985. #Attercliffe, Ontario. Separated from Smithville July 1, 1985. #Lynden, Washington. Instituted Mar. 10, 1985. #Lower Sackville, Nova Scotia. Instituted Feb. 24, 1984. Joined denomination Mar. 12, 1987. Withdrew 1994. #Laurel, Maryland, Tri-County Reformed. Instituted July 3, 1983. Joined CARC Mar. 26, 1987. House church under care of Blue Bell, PA. #Grand Valley, Ontario. Instituted July 19, 1987. #Elora, Ontario. Instituted Sept. 6, 1987. #Vernon, British Columbia. Instituted Nov. 1, 1987. #Willoughby Heights (Langley, formerly Port Kells), British Columbia. Instituted Jan 21, 1990. #Rockway, Ontario. Instituted Dec 31, 1990. #Taber, Alberta. Instituted Jan. 20, 1991. #Owen Sound (formerly Chatsworth), Ontario. Instituted July 5, 1992. #Yarrow, British Columbia. Instituted June 27, 1993. #Aldergrove, British Columbia. Instituted Jan. 2, 1994. #Denver, Colorado. Instituted Aug. 25, 1991. Joined CARC March 8-9, 1994. #Winnipeg, Manitoba, Redeemer. Instituted Jan. 4, 1998. Resources *Canadian and American Reformed Churches , Wikipedia